Problem: Christopher is a gardener. He plants $110$ irises in a garden. Each row has $11$ irises. How many rows of irises did Christopher plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of rows of irises that Christopher planted is the total number of irises that he planted divided by the number of irises in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $110\text{ irises} \div 11\text{ irises per row}$ $110\text{ irises} \div 11\text{ irises per row} = 10\text{ rows}$